Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000
'' Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000'' is a direct-to-video special. It was released October 5, 1999 in Chuck E. Cheese's restaurants and Toys 'R' Us stores. The plot is that a boy named Charlie Rockit needs $50,000 dollars to fix his aunt and uncle's tractor engine, so Chuck E. Cheese and friends go to the Galaxy 5000 to win it in a race. Charlie Rockit's aunt and uncle are in danger of losing their farm because they need $50,000 to replace their tractor. To raise the money, Chuck E. Cheese and his friends decide to race in the Galaxy 5000 on the planet Orion (which they travel to via Pasqually's Awesome Adventure Machine). They face many challenges, including a racing vehicle that's practically junk, cheating competitors, and a woman named Astrid whom Chuck E. falls for but who's only interested in the prize money. Everything seems to go from bad to worse for Chuck E., but just when he's at his lowest point, he meets a hermit named Harry who gets him to believe in himself and helps him train for the race. During the race, Chuck E. overcomes the cheaters' maneuvers, getting stuck in a forest, and his own self-doubts to reach the finish line. After winning the price, Chuck E. and his friends head home. Cast *Peyton Welch, Daphne Gere - Chuck E. Cheese (costume) *Georgia Denney, Linda Coleman - Helen Henny (costume) *Micah Menikos, Shay Coldwell - Jasper T. Jowls (costume) *Chris Cason, Reny Fulton - Mr. Munch (costume) *Duncan Brannan - Chuck E. Cheese (voice) *Jeremy Blaido - Jasper T. Jowls (voice) *Christopher Sabat - Mr. Munch (voice), Piano Player, Announcer, Narrator *Georgia Denney - Helen Henny (voice) *Steven Lange - Pasqually, Harry the Hermit * Galen Beyea - Charlie Rockit * Kenyon Holmes - Peter * Rob Flanagan - Ivan * Jackson Kane - Dr. Zoom * Lydia Mackay - Astrid * Don Shook - Flapjack * Johnathon Vought - Pizza Guy * Jon Rice, Chris Cason, Gary Frank, Mike Hawes - Reporters * Chris Nash, Jerry Patin, Josh Cosimo, Gen Fukunaga - Policemen * Candace Bordelon, Tim Conkey, Andrew DeLuma, Ron Cyphers, Josh Olkowski, Angie Guerrero, Terri Shaw, Alice Guidry, Samantha Sutherland, Jacquelyn Sutherland, Taylour Smith, Becky Taylor, Sonya Sui, Stevie Webb - Dancers * The Morris Brothers - Soda Shop Stage Dancers Songs * "The Galaxy's For You and Me" - Duncan Brannan, Leslie Carrara * "The Real Me" - Heather Garner * "Snowball's Chance in Texas" - Jeremy Blaido * "Zoom Gas" - Neil Bligh * "True Potential" - Michael McFarland * "I Know I Can" - Duncan Brannan, Jeremy Blaido, Kevin Clash, Leslie Carrara , Michael McFarland * "We Did It" - Duncan Brannan, Leslie Carrara, Jeremy Blaido, Kevin Clash * "A Little Help From Above" - Ashley Seekatz, Brett Cline External links * Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 at AllRovi * Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 at Toonarific.com Category:Movies